Forum:What is added in "Warriors Orochi 2" based from "Warriors Orochi 1"
Guys, I recently just brought the Orochi 1 and it was extremely amazing games and enchanced version from SW2Empires! The story was about the Lord Orochi poluted the both warriors based from The Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors. I am very curios to know about Orochi 2 cause I found that the product was sold out in my local area. So, I need help with this differences... User_talk:Ericard 03:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, a quick and easy list is best for something like this. So here we go, in the second game: *Characters aren't as broken since weapon elements don't activate all the time with default weapons. R1 abilities are also not as damaging. *Characters can help person a counter with teammates by simultaneously pressing the block button and any switching trigger. *Characters are assigned something called Strategies, which are listed on the game's page *When a character reaches critical health (red health), they can perform a Triple Attack or an attack with all three characters on the screen. *Personal Items are removed and Proficiency is increased to Level 50. Proficiency is also needed to unlock Gallery images this time around. They make your characters stronger anyways so it might be worthwhile. *Spare weapons can be scrapped for abilities that can be grafted onto a character's weapon. Weapon abilities require a secondary item called Treasures and particular weapon elements in order to create. Once an ability is made, it can be put onto any weapon. The game says which ingredients are needed for what abilities. "All Mighty" is the name to one of these abilities that can basically restore any character back to their super powerful WO selves. *Game speed is much quicker than before. *Not as crazy or difficult on Chaos this time around. *Orochi Story Mode (a prequel) is added to the stories. Gaidens don't exist anymore in Story Mode. *Extra stories are available in a new mode called Dream Mode. These stages assign dreamteams for you and can't be changed. A bit of a pain to unlock and play through them all, but it's needed to make Orochi X (the new boss in the game) playable. *New playable characters. Probably missing a few or so. Anyways, there's nothing wrong with giving the article on the wiki a good look too. Sake neko 04:27, December 20, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!! I must look for the second installment of Orochi 2 once it is released. Sake neko, thank you for the info. By the way Warriors of Orochi rules the games forever! User_talk:Ericard 05:03, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sake neko, all I know is that Orochi Warriors 1 only 2 modes available, Story Mode and Free Mode. But is there any new modes in the version of Orochi 2?User_talk:Ericard 13:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Not to be rude, but there's the game page on the wiki that tells you about this stuff already. Why not visit it now? I think it'll answer any other questions you might have, and it most certainly will be better than me trying to remember the game from my not-a-photographic-by-any-means-memory. Sake neko 05:07, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : :I see, three modes added: Versus, Dream and Survival. I wanted this game so much, but it was sold out from the local store. If only they would produce again, I might get a chance to buy em'.User_talk:Ericard 07:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC)